tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ariadne
Ariadne, also known as the Dark Lady of Vulpengaard, is the leader of the Purple Paladins and a close underling and potential love interest of Richelieu. She used to work for the Clergy of Mardük but later joined the Magicracy of Alent. She is one of the few people who knows Richelieu's real name and past. Ariadne participated in the Battle of the Rivers as one of the Alentian commanders and was forced to return back to Alent with the survivors after the Coalition overwhelmed her forces. Biography Early Years Not much is known about Ariadne's past. The little bits of knowledge which have survived indicate that she used to serve the Clergy of Mardük in Vulpengaard Keep in Yamato. She was so effective and deadly that she became known as the Dark Lady of Vulpengaard. Chaos Dwarves crafted a monstrous black sword for her which she wielded with deadly efficiency. When forces led by Jemuel assaulted the keep during the Great War, Ariadne and vast amounts of the clergy's knowledge went missing. The last time she was seen in Yamato was when she was accompanying a dark cleric named Richelieu. It was rumoured that she had been abducted or that she had joined Richelieu willingly after Mardük's demise and helped him sack Vulpengaard Keep so that the knowledge of the clergy would not be lost in the chaotic aftermath of the Cataclysm. What few knew was that Richelieu had taken Ariadne and many other candidates to his tower in Alent where he performed various brutal experiments on them to create something the world hadn't seen in a long while: Chaos Knights. This included rigorous training sessions, magical torture and total isolation from the outside world, which turned many candidates mad. Richelieu's harsh training lasted for years, and he made Ariadne the leader of the five surviving knight candidates. During this time Ariadne bonded with her four comrades and also gradually learned about Richelieu thanks to the knowledge she had gained from Vulpengaard's archives. She became one of the few people to know Richelieu's past and true name, and the two grew closer as a result. Godslayer Era Echoes of War Ariadne and her four companions helped Richelieu free Jemuel from Drishnek's influence in 1017 AE, and she and Khasra III, along with help from the rest of the Fellowship of Maar Sul, eventually defeated Drishnek on the streets of Alent, banishing the lich's spirit from the body. During the fight Ariadne managed to purify her dark blade from Mardük's taint and turned it into a shining silver sword. A Crimson Dawn Ariadne chased after the fellowship which had fled from Alent shortly after Drishnek's fall. The Purple Paladins took the Imperator, Alent's recently revealed airship, to the skies to track down the elusive fellowship. They appeared some time later in Vulpengaard Keep and helped the imprisoned fellowship escape from the Akai Tora and the Forgotten who were accusing the fellowship of attempting to assassinate Shogun Hiroshi Takamoto. Tears of the Sun Ariadne accompanied the fellowship to Xibalba but was captured along the way by the sirithai who dwelled there. She was saved by the Grand Alliance who had come to free their comrades from the sirithai and fought with them against the dreadful monster, Plushiebunny. After they had proved their worth to the sirithai by defeating the monster, Ariadne stood back and watched Axikasha Keiran form an alliance with the sirithai to free the Sultanate of Karaganda from the yoke of Sultana Adela al-Saif and the Clergy of Artemicia. The Winds of Wrath Ariadne returned with the Alliance to Vanna while the sirithai followed them stealthily underground. When negotiations with Adela led to hostility and Ax began the Battle of Vanna by summoning the sirithai to the palace, Ariadne participated in the battle and subdued the resisting members of the Clergy of Artemicia. Sowing Season Ariadne escorted Dieter von Waldheim's group of Alliance delegates to Alent, hoping that the Fellowship of Maar Sul, the Alliance and Alent could form an alliance of their own to oppose the looming threat of the Crimson Coalition. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Ari : What her friends and Richelieu call her. ; Dark Lady of Vulpengaard : Ariadne's nickname when she served the Clergy of Mardük. Appearance Has blond hair and grey eyes. Wears purple chaos armor to signify her rank as a chaos knight. Personality and Traits Calm and analytical. She prefers to plot her moves beforehand for the optimal outcome. Powers and Abilities Ariadne is a skilled swordswoman who can use dark and holy magics. She wields a giant black sword. Relationships Maitreya Ariadne sees Maitreya as the best paladin to ever come out of Alent as long as Maitreya keeps practicing his use of magic. Maitreya sees Ariadne as a good teacher and cool big sister figure. Richelieu At first Ariadne and Richelieu had a strictly platonic relationship as they learned from each other. However, they grew closer over time and began spending more intimate times together. Although Ariadne sees Richelieu as a trustworthy companion, Richelieu himself is more reluctant about this as he's still troubled by his dark past. See also *Drishnek *Khasra III *Magicracy of Alent *Purple Paladins *Richelieu Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age